<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tennis court by outropeace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792236">tennis court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outropeace/pseuds/outropeace'>outropeace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Domestic, Hate to Love, Himbo Harry Styles, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Oblivious, Office, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outropeace/pseuds/outropeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly every single Monday, a new wave of gossip about Styles appeared in Louis’ office, like a dysfunctional and very thirsty clockwork. Because nearly every single Monday, a new omega freshly out of their heat had to tell how fantastic their weekend with the alpha was.</p><p>And all thanks to Louis' office mating cycle system, which consisted of a database of employees who needed partners for their heat/ruts. It was a practical and very useful system; employees checked the people in it and had to pick three of them from the list of candidates to spend their cycles with—just in case one of the three was unavailable for those days, they still had at least two options secured. His first year working there, Louis made the huge mistake of putting Styles as one of his options. Styles, of course, never made himself available for him, not even once.</p><p>Or Louis and Harry are co-workers and Louis is sure Harry hates him because he always refuses to help him with his heats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tennis court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it's me again bringing you a small dose of himbo Harry and soft Louis because apparently that's what my brain always wants to write. Hope you like this one &lt;3</p><p>As always a big I love you to Arely, Lottie, Aliss, Roya and Lucia, thanks for always being there. And a huuuuge thank you to Hannah for fixing this mess and making it presentable, I don't know what would've done without you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were always several rumors going around Louis’ office; it didn’t matter the day or the season, there were at least two hot new pieces of gossip that everyone was focused on. For example, just last week everyone was talking about how Katy from administration said she was saving herself for marriage so she and her fiance only did anal—good for Katy, Louis could relate. And how could Louis forget that time when everyone was <em> sure </em>the tech guy was selling drugs inside his cupcakes and there was a sudden influx of cupcakes sold that week. </p><p>But the thing all of these gossips had in common was that as fast as they appeared, they were forgotten, because apparently everyone was too <em> goddamn </em> busy whispering about Harry Styles. </p><p>There were rumors about everything from his bedroom skills—how he dined and fucked the prettiest omegas through their heats—to his monster cock—Louis hoped <em> this </em> rumor was started by Styles himself and everyone just went along to create more drama, because he <em> refused </em> to believe that the prick had a big dick. </p><p>Although, Louis couldn't deny Styles was big all over, wide back, broad shoulders, muscled arms, big hands, big feet, he was…<em> a big guy </em> . This wasn't Louis fantasizing about that cocky asshole's massive and probably thick fucking <em> gorgeous </em> cock—no, it was just a simple and plain observation, almost professional if you asked Louis.</p><p>Nearly every single Monday, a new wave of gossip about him appeared in Louis’ office, like a dysfunctional and <em> very </em> thirsty clockwork. Because nearly every single Monday, a new omega freshly out of their heat had to tell how fantastic their weekend with Styles was.</p><p>And all thanks to Louis' office mating cycle system, which consisted of a database of employees who needed partners for their heat/ruts. It was a practical and very useful system; employees checked the people in it and had to pick three of them from the list of candidates to spend their cycles with—just in case one of the three was unavailable for those days, they still had at least two options secured. His first year working there, Louis made the <em> huge </em> mistake of putting Styles as one of his options. Styles, of course, never made himself available for him, not even <em> once. </em></p><p>Louis was okay with that. He didn't even <em> think </em> about how Styles had fucked almost all the omegas who worked on his floor but him. How they always came back limping and with smug smiles on their faces, proud they could “ <em> ride the beast” </em> after spending their heats with him. No, Louis couldn’t care less. If Styles refused to appreciate good things in life, well that sounded like <em> his </em> problem, not Louis’. </p><p>Besides, for as good as everyone said he was in bed, his temper was just as bad outside of it. He communicated with glares, grunts, and well formatted, <em> extremely </em> robotic emails. Louis had a very solid theory about him, and if anyone asked it started with sex and finished with robot machine. And even though Louis wasn’t a needy omega—no matter what his stupid ex-boyfriend had to say about that—he did like that his alphas tended to all of his needs, in and out of the bedroom, no matter if it was only for a weekend.</p><p>Point was, Louis didn’t need Harry or his monster cock in his life, <em> thank you very much. </em></p><p>“Are you gonna eat that?”</p><p>Louis scoffed. “He should be the one <em> gagging </em> to eat me whole, not the other way around.”</p><p>Zayn blinked, confused, poking at Louis’ cheesecake. “I was talking about your dessert.” He made a face. “Are we talking about Styles again?”</p><p><em> “What? </em> No, <em> what?” </em></p><p>“Lou, honestly, you know I love you, right? I support all your dreams and decisions. But this fixation you have for the office’s dildo needs to stop.” Louis scowled at Zayn as he lifted his hands in mock surrender. “I’m not saying there’s something wrong in being the office dildo, his job is clearly appreciated by many but, is he even your type or are you just hung up on him because of the whole, <em> ‘let’s fuck the life out of every single omega on the floor but Louis Tomlinson’ </em> deal?”</p><p>Louis pouted as he rested his cheek on his hand. “It’s just… do I smell bad?” He gasped, eyes going impossibly wide. “Are any of the alphas who I spend my heats with spreading rumors about me? I am not <em> that </em> needy...”</p><p>Zayn shook his head. “No, not that I know of, and my cubicle is next to Liam’s so I’d know if anyone was saying something. Maybe you aren’t his type?” He shrugged as he discreetly grabbed a piece of cheesecake from Louis’ Tupperware.</p><p>“How is that even possible?” Louis asked as Zayn mouthed an,<em> “I know, how tasteless” </em> with his mouth full of food. “He has slept with almost every omega here! Is his type everyone but me?”</p><p>Zayn snorted. “Nah, I think—”</p><p>“Hey Lou,” Niall said, smiling at Louis to then add a curt, “Malik…”</p><p>“What do you want now, Horan? I sent you my reports at exactly two pm as you requested, so—”</p><p>Niall held up a hand to stop Zayn from talking. “I didn’t come here because your lazy butt waited to send a report I told you to send <em> a week ago </em> at exactly two seconds before a deadline that I gave you as an <em> ultimatum </em>,” he grunted. “I came here because Mrs. Evans from HR told me she wanted to speak to you, Lou,” he added with a soft tone.</p><p>“Oh no…” Zayn and Louis said in unison.</p><p>“What did you do?” Zayn asked with worried eyes.</p><p>“Nothing… I—”</p><p>“I think it’d be better if you go right now, it seemed a bit urgent.”</p><p>Louis gulped. “Yeah… yeah you're right, I’ll just... go...” He said as he got up from his seat, stomach twisting and turning, already expecting the worst.</p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Mrs. Evans didn’t tell him anything bad, just something <em> extremely </em> embarrassing. </p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, please, take a seat,”  she tried to sound warm and welcoming but there was a hint of worry in her voice. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” </p><p>“I wanted to speak to you because there’s a small issue with your cycle partner. If the sheets aren’t wrong, your heat must be due by tomorrow and your heat partner was Mr. Thomas, am I correct?”</p><p>“Y-yeah…?” Louis stammered. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Mrs. Evans let out a small sigh as she adjusted her glasses. “I regret to inform you that Mr. Thomas <em> very </em>recently notified us that he is officially in a serious relationship and will not be able to help you with your heat anymore.”</p><p>Louis frowned, it sucked but it wasn’t the end of the world. “Oh, okay, can we reschedule with someone else?”</p><p>“That’s the issue, due to the sudden change of plans, your other two options are already paired with other people. We are <em> very </em> sorry, we try to control these types of situations as much as we can but there are always irresponsible people.”</p><p>“Oh… well—I’m—don’t worry I’ll just—thing is if I do this alone, it will take me more days?” <em> And more pain, </em> he thought. “So it would be really great if you could extend my—”</p><p>“We have another option,” Mrs. Evans chimed in,  “but only if you want to and are comfortable with it/him.” </p><p>“Another alpha?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s already aware of the situation and he’s very…” Mrs. Evans cleared her throat. “He’s willing to help.”</p><p>“Do I know him? I don’t want to be difficult, I promise, but I usually pick the people I spend heats with based on how much contact or interaction I have with them outside the heats. I don’t usually pick people on my floor so things don’t get too weird.”</p><p>“I completely understand that and I’m sadly afraid you do know this person, it’s Mr. Styles.”</p><p>“Oh <em> fu— </em> I mean, oh wow, he said yes? Like, to you? I mean, <em> me </em>? He—he knows it’s me?”</p><p>Mrs. Evan tilted her head like a confused puppy. “Yes? He knows it’s you.”</p><p>“But wasn’t he scheduled for someone else? I know there are people that have been waiting for their turn for ages,” Louis scoffed. “I’m pretty sure some fancy restaurants have fewer reservations than him,” he mumbled.</p><p>Mrs. Evans cleared her throat again as she pressed her lips together, looking suspiciously as though she was trying to suppress a smile. “Luckily, he had this weekend free, and he also happened to overhear my conversation with Mr. Thomas. You don’t have to worry about anything Mr. Tomlinson, you just have to confirm your decision so I can reschedule. Are you okay with spending your heat with Mr. Styles?”</p><p><em> Was water wet??? </em> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Marvelous,” Mrs. Evans said, finally relaxing. “So you just have to sign these forms, where you confirm you are changing cycle partners and you give us permission to tell the other party your address. The numbers for any case of emergency are the same as always, and again, I’m really sorry this happened so suddenly but I hope you have a nice heat.”</p><p>Louis could only nod and sign the papers, head already spinning with regret and shame. Oh god, he was about to get a pity fuck from Harry Styles.</p><p>What had he done?</p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>It was official, Louis <em> hated </em> Harry Styles. He was the most arrogant moron in the whole wide world and he hated his <em> guts </em> . He just could <em> not </em>believe he was about to hate fuck the living daylights out of that asshole in a few hours, not after how he rudely treated Louis that afternoon.</p><p>Louis knew he shouldn't have expected much from the prick but he was a nice person, and as the fucking nice person he was, he dumbly thought the right thing to do was to thank the alpha for saving him from an awful and long heat.</p><p>He was, <em> of course </em>, completely wrong.</p><p>
  <em> “Do you need anything?” Harry asked, sounding disinterested at best and with a bored expression, eyes never leaving his computer screen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis waited for a mocking comment or a scoff, the sort of things alphas did when they caught an omega when they were nervous or out of their comfort zone. Harry did nothing, it was as if Louis wasn’t even there.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The omega huffed, refusing to feel anything but irritation for the man in front of him, swallowing down his disappointment at the alpha’s indifference. “No, I just wanted to thank you for helping me with... you know…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your heat,” Harry said, eyes still focused on his computer—even though Louis was sure he hadn’t typed or moved a single thing on his document since Louis had gotten close to him. “What else was I supposed to do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis was absolutely annoyed by Harry’s attitude. “Right... you do know you could’ve said no, right?… You will not get canonized for fucking me, big guy, I promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was that or you losing days of work.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Still not getting a medal for that, pal,” Louis replied. Exasperated and a bit embarrassed, he draped both arms across his torso, hugging himself defensively as he turned his face away from Harry, hunching his shoulders. “Look, if this is too much trouble for you I really don’t mind losing a few days here, and believe me, the whole company will be just fine if that’s what worries you, we're all going to survive.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry snapped his head up, eyes finally looking at Louis. “It’s not—” he said fiercely, “You need—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi Harry,” a very nervous looking omega greeted the alpha with a slightly shaky voice. Harry frowned sharply.  “I heard you were free this weekend and I wanted to ask if you, uhm, wanted to go out with us tomorrow night.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I’m busy,” Harry replied curtly, eyes still focused on Louis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Busy doing what?” the omega asked shyly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stuff.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stuff?” Louis and the omega echoed each other with very different tones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, alright, well…” the omega stammered, looking flustered. “That’s really great! I hope you have fun doing your stuff?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis shook his head in disbelief. Was this man for real?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “At what time do you need me at your house?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh… are you still coming?” Louis asked with fake innocence. “I thought you were doing... stuff,”  he added with a sardonic tone. “Because I refuse to believe you actually called my heat stuff in front of another co-worker.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry at least had the decency to wince and look ashamed. “I just didn’t know if you wanted them to know you were going to spend your heat with me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis sniffed. “They’re probably going to know by Monday anyway, I’m gonna reek of you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry’s pupils expanded and his nostrils flared, eyes looking at Louis in a way that made him feel like he was seeing way too much of him. “Yeah… you...” he said, voice low and rough, before averting his eyes as he cleared his throat. “I—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Butterflies fluttered inside Louis’—tremendously dumb—stomach at Harry’s reaction. If he could he’d disown his stomach—or possibly his brain for sending the butterflies in the first place? Maybe both. Who even needs brains anymore?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can come at seven if you want, my heat usually starts after midnight but it’s simpler if you come earlier. I like cuddles, it's okay if you don’t feel comfortable with them though, just let me know, I have a big pillow.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry looked at Louis again, no trace of his characteristic frown on his face. “Oh, okay,” he said quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis squinted his eyes. “Okay you’re fine with cuddles, or okay I can cuddle my pillow?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry shook his head, frown back on his face. “No pillow, I’m fine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis had to bite his bottom lip to suppress a smile. Damn it, why did he find that cute? “Alright then, caveman, see you in a few hours, I guess.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry visibly gulped. Huh… “Yes, in a few.” He nodded curtly before going back to ignoring Louis with no polite smiles or even a goodbye. </em>
</p><p>Anyone with a bit of common sense could see Louis’ predicament. He needed the alpha. His body clearly wanted <em> that specific </em> alpha but Louis knew his omega needed more than a good fuck and a big dick. He needed things that Harry wasn’t going to give him. Just thinking about it sent a wave of displeasure through him. He hated the fact that he actually cared that the alpha wasn’t even trying to pretend to like him, that to him this was beyond a favor, it was an obligation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>Harry was late, by two hours to be exact. Louis wasn’t surprised at all, that was exactly the reason why he told him that he needed to be there at seven pm. So when Harry arrived, Louis had a long speech prepared about how he didn’t actually need him anymore, that he could survive the weekend and that Harry could put all the blame on him for all he cared. He was just not spending his weekend with that jackass, no matter how fucking thick and/or long his dick was.</p><p>However, his well-rehearsed speech went into the trash as soon as he actually opened the door to find Harry with not two, not three but four takeaway bags.</p><p>“What the actual fuck…” Louis mumbled.</p><p>“I was on my way here and I didn’t know if you had  eaten or not so I bought some Chinese. And then I realized I didn’t know if you liked Chinese food so I went and I grabbed some burgers? But then I didn’t know if you were vegan, but I don’t really know about good vegan restaurants so I looked some up and one of the most highly recommended was on the other side of town, and I was already late so I thought it would be better to be late with vegan food than late without it.”</p><p>The alpha looked sheepish and adorably nervous, there was no trace of the grumpy and cold Harry that Louis knew. </p><p>Was this part of the heat partner treatment? </p><p>Louis gaped at Harry. “I already ate,” he faintly whispered after a few seconds of not knowing what to tell the alpha in front of him. </p><p>“Oh, it’s okay! Right beside the vegan restaurant, there was a dessert bar, I got cheesecake and coconut ice cream.”</p><p>“I love coconut ice cream...”</p><p>“And it’s vegan!” Harry replied hurriedly, arms still full of different food.</p><p><em> “Oh shit, </em>come in. I’m sorry. I just got distracted by the amount of food.” </p><p>“It’s okay.” Harry struggled to wave a dismissive hand as they walked inside. “It was my fault for not checking with you before—” </p><p>“I know you’re used to going to fancy restaurants first but I always get a bit jittery and achy hours prior to my heat,” Louis said as they reached the dining room.</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Harry said, sitting in one of the chairs. “I just do whatever the omegas feel more comfortable doing, they usually prefer fancy restaurants so that’s what we do.”</p><p>“And do you always pay?” Louis asked curiously as he pulled out the Chinese food from its containers.</p><p>“Well, yeah.” Harry shrugged. “It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>“You know that’s not your obligation, right?” Louis put some kung pao chicken, two spring rolls and chow mein on a plate.</p><p>“It kinda is, you’re trusting me with something really big, the least I can do is feed you.” Harry shrugged as he looked down at the plate Louis put in front of him. “How did you know I wanted this?”</p><p>“It was the first thing you got, I just assumed that’s what you were craving. Now eat,” Louis said, sitting down on the other side of the table. “And it's still not your obligation, we all benefit from it, not just you. The least you can do is fuck us, not dine us.”</p><p>Harry made a face before swallowing a big chunk of food that he'd just shoved into his mouth. “Are you uncomfortable with the idea of me and you spending your heat together?”</p><p>Louis frowned, confused. “Are<em> you </em>?”</p><p>“No, but this isn’t about me. I’m aware this is a practical solution for many, but for others it's a big deal. I just want everyone to have a nice time and to not get things twisted.”</p><p>“And you think taking them to fancy restaurants helps to not <em> ‘get things twisted’ </em>?” Louis asked, amused.</p><p>“Yes, when we talk about boundaries and what I can and can’t give them there.”</p><p>Louis can’t help but chuckle, the alpha was smart. “So you keep them <em> full </em> all weekend <em> in all senses </em> so they don’t catch feelings?”</p><p>Harry coughed. “That’s... a way of seeing it.”</p><p>“Aren’t you afraid I’m gonna catch feelings?” Louis asked, putting his chin on his hand.</p><p>“No,” Harry stated as he cleaned his mouth with his knuckles. Louis was conscious that he shouldn’t find the action so damn hot, but there he was, eyes fixated on Harry's big hand roughly cleaning his mouth. “You always pick alphas from other floors.”</p><p>“Well, I might not wine and dine them but I have my own ways to set boundaries.”</p><p>“Aren’t you afraid I’m gonna catch feelings?” Harry echoed his question, a small smirk on his face, fully knowing what Louis’ answer was going to be.</p><p>“No,” Louis replied to the absurd question without hesitation as he rose from the table. “I’m going to change, there’s another bathroom in the guest room. You can change and leave your clothes there, even sleep if you want, I told you, I like to cuddle but I don’t really need them until later.”</p><p>“I’ll be there in a few, I’m just gonna clean up here and then I’m going to change,” Harry began to pick up his dish and the takeaway bags.</p><p>“You don’t have to—”</p><p>“It helps me relax, promise. Go change, I’ll be there in a bit.” Harry pointed his chin to the hallway.</p><p>After changing and waiting for several minutes for Harry to come to bed Louis assumed he was spending the night in his guest room.</p><p>“Whatever,” he whispered as he pulled his big pillow out from his closet. If Harry had changed his mind about sleeping together Louis wasn’t going to lose sleep because of it.</p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Louis woke up in the middle of the night aching, sweating, and with a firm and very naked body against his back. He wasn’t sure if Harry had slept in his room or if he was just dragged in at that moment by Louis’ pheromones, but either way he was glad the alpha was there anchoring him. Big hand splayed on his belly, thick cock pressed against his ass, and hot lips on the back of his neck. </p><p>Usually Louis hated when alphas were biters, he could never relax, not even in the peak of his heat, but every time Harry opened his mouth to lick and nip his neck it felt <em> heavenly </em>. Louis couldn’t help but let the sensation overtake his body, enjoying the little shockwaves it sent to his lower regions. He was pliant and ready for the alpha, he’d feel embarrassed by it if he was more lucid. </p><p>“I’m gonna take these off, alright, baby?” Harry’s voice was mostly an animalistic growl, a drastic contrast to how reverent his touch felt. Yeah, the omega could see the appeal in that and why everyone at the office was gone for him.</p><p>“Okay,” Louis whispered as he helped Harry strip him. He was a trembling mess, not only because of his heat but because of how much he craved Harry’s touch. </p><p>The alpha must have felt the change of his pheromones going from needy to hungry, because he began to leave feather-like kisses down Louis’ tummy. “Shh, I got you, kitten, you don’t have to worry about anything more than feeling good and full for <em>and</em> <em>of</em> me,” he whispered close to his pink cock. “Can you turn for me?</p><p>Louis obeyed with a whimper and no hesitation, wiggling around until he was on his hands and knees, his wet hole on full display before he moved both his hands behind himself, spreading both his cheeks as he pushed out his rim, presenting himself for Harry. Feeling a bit self-conscious after a few seconds passed with no response from the alpha, Louis twisted his neck to look back at him. The sight that welcomed him made something heavy stir in his pelvis. Harry looked like the perfect mix of hungry and awe-struck, completely enraptured by Louis’ leaking hole.</p><p>“<em> Alpha— </em>” Louis' whimper was cut off as soon as he felt Harry’s faint stubble against the smooth cheeks of his ass.</p><p>The room was suddenly filled with obscene and sloppy wet sounds as the alpha lapped his ass, teeth pressing from time to time against the tender flesh. Harry’s tongue finally worked it's way inside Louis as he felt slick and saliva drip down his thighs. Louis had never felt like this before, so consumed by desire, feeling as if he’d take anything Harry wanted to give him. </p><p>“More,<em> please, </em> ” Louis whimpered as his ring involuntarily clenched around Harry’s tongue, causing the alpha to growl and dip his head back in for more. “ <em> Alpha, </em>” he sobbed at the idea of Harry wanting to mark his ass with his mouth.</p><p>“You taste so good, kitten, so sweet,” Harry growled as he bit Louis’ left cheek. “I could spend the rest of my life eating you up,” he said as he caressed his thumb over his ring, stubble rubbing and marking the sensitive skin. “Imagine how good you’ll taste after I fill you up.” He dipped both his thumbs inside Louis’ slippery rim before hooking them on the rim and pulling them, revealing the pink, wet gape of his entrance. “Oh, sweet thing, look at you, you took ‘pretty on the inside’ to a whole new level.” Harry said, before thrusting his tongue inside of him one last time.</p><p>Harry’s words made Louis flush and preen at the same time, feeling overwhelmed by the attention. He was still basking in it when the first press of Harry’s huge cock against his ring ripped a loud moan out of him. </p><p>“<em> Jesus </em>,” Louis hissed, finally feeling the big head of Harry’s length slipping in before he began to endlessly slide his whole member inside of him, bottoming out with a feral grunt.</p><p>Louis let out a choked sound, Harry was so huge, like nothing he had ever touched or felt before. No one had ever been so deep inside Louis before, no one had made him feel so stretched out and full. A large hand began to soothingly run down his spine as wet lips mouthed the back of his neck. </p><p>“I want to see you, <em> god </em>, I want to see you so badly but I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t hurt you,” Harry said, twisting Louis’ head as he lapped the tears running down his cheek. “You’re so perfect, you’re doing so fucking good, I got you, kitten.”</p><p>Louis only had time to nod against the sheets before Harry was slowly pulling out to then slam his whole length back into him, thrusting so deeply that Louis was sure he could feel the alpha’s pre-come all the way up to his throat. </p><p>The omega felt Harry’s hand petting the lower part of his soft tummy. “Can you feel me here, kitten?” </p><p>He clumsily and instinctively reached for the same spot the alpha was caressing, feeling him smile against his shoulder before thrusting inside of Louis one more time so the omega could feel the head of his cock poke against his delicate fingers.</p><p>Overwhelmed by the need to touch and kiss the alpha behind him Louis twisted his face again, opening his mouth for Harry, the alpha was devouring his mouth in a split second. This was their first kiss of the night and for some reason Louis felt that the action was as intimate as Harry’s steady thrusts inside his hole. Every grind and every kiss felt a little as if he was being worshiped by the alpha. </p><p>Harry leaned his head further to give Louis more access to kiss and suck his jaw as if he wanted to be marked by the omega. Louis did exactly what the animal part of him was telling him to do, he licked every drop of sweat that slipped down from the alpha’s jaw, bit and nibbled his earlobe, and kissed his cheek, mouth, and nose as his—<em> the </em> alpha kept thrusting mercilessly in and out of him, letting copious amounts of slick drool out of his hole every time he pulled out.</p><p>Louis could already feel Harry’s knot beginning to swell against his rim, slick wet balls slapping against his ass as everything turned wetter, hotter, and so much fucking bigger. Louis’ dick was throbbing almost painfully as Harry continued to wildly thrust deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate every single time, making his toes curl, mouth drool, and eyes roll back.</p><p>“I’m—<em> alpha </em>, I’m coming, I’m sorry, I’m coming,” Louis cried out, pushing his hole backwards to get even more stuffed and stretched out.</p><p><em> “Mine, </em>” Louis heard Harry snarl as he bit the side of his own arm. Louis whimpered with need and frustration, wishing Harry would bite him instead of his own skin. Louis’ hole spasmed wildly around Harry’s cock as the knot got pushed back into him and the alpha began to grind his hips deeply, letting it swell to its full girth inside of the omega's tight hole, making his thick head grind into his prostate and sending him straight over the edge. Tingles rushed through his feet, legs, and spine as thick ribbons of come pulsed out of his cock, wetting the sheets under him.</p><p>Even in his fucked out state, Louis felt Harry’s cock release waves of come inside him, making his tummy feel warm and full. The alpha kept coming, hips dirtily grinding, knot tugging at Louis’ hole that, for its part, continued milking and clenching around the alpha, body finally collapsing against the mattress.</p><p>An overwhelming sensation of full satisfaction overcame his body as Harry began to lick his shoulders, throat, and the side of his face. His ass was knotted, his thighs were drenched in sweat and slick, his tummy was filled with come, and his alpha was tending to his needs. Louis felt so happy he could cry.</p><p>“Sleep, baby,” Harry said in a tender voice against Louis’ temple. “You did so well, now let me take care of you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seated on Harry’s lap as the alpha fed him berries and tangerines by hand, Louis realized he'd lost count of how many times Harry had knotted him between Friday and Saturday. </p><p>In bed, the alpha was insatiable, ruthless, almost feral. Outside of it, he was attentive, doting, and a little bit possessive. He was Louis' fucking dream man and Louis didn't know what to do with that information. Because it was one thing to innocently fantasize in the privacy of your own bed about someone's gigantic cock, and another very different thing to taste the honey from the pot and get addicted to it.</p><p>“Come on, baby, you have to eat a bit more before going back to sleep,” Harry whispered softly as a large hand splayed possessively on Louis’ come-swollen belly. Louis opened his mouth so Harry could feed him more fruit. “There we go… aren't you sweet? Suck me clean now, sweet thing,” he said, offering his sticky wet fingers to Louis, who happily sucked any lingering taste of juice from them. </p><p>“‘m sleepy,” Louis mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. He usually wasn’t like this with alphas who weren’t his partners, he never felt that attached to them. </p><p>But between the constant knotting, the praises, and the hand feeding, Louis had begun to feel safe around Harry, <em> softer.  </em></p><p>“It should be illegal to be this perfect,” Harry muttered against Louis’ head. The omega snorted, sure that he'd just imagined his alpha saying that inside his foggy head. “Come here, baby.” The alpha manhandled Louis’ pliant body so he could lay on top of him. </p><p>Louis sighed before snuggling down, face burrowed into Harry’s chest as he left a sleepy kiss there. </p><p>Petting Louis’ hair, Harry began to happily purr under the omega. As Louis’ eyes started to drift, his mind played games with him again, making him hear Harry say, “My perfect omega.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next day, Louis woke up disoriented, alone, and with no signs of heat in his body. It was an odd occurrence—not the waking up alone part, but the no signs of heat one—his heat usually lasted through the whole weekend and finished around Sunday night. But here Louis was, on a Sunday morning feeling like a well-fucked million bucks with only a small twinge of hurt in his chest upon seeing that Harry had decided to leave as soon as Louis didn’t biologically need him—or his cock.</p><p>Part of his brain was telling him he needed a well-deserved shower, but a bigger, more stubborn part, refused to get rid of Harry’s smell and come, he wanted to keep it inside him until the last moment. </p><p>Sighing, he got up from his bed to get some water and food, hoping that Harry had left the coconut ice cream he'd never gotten to eat on Friday. However, as soon as he opened his door, a faint smell of bacon and pancakes filled his nostrils. Heart speeding up against his chest, and hope filling his body, he let the smell guide his steps.</p><p>There was something about the sight of Harry in his kitchen—beyond the magnificent view of that absolute beast of a man in a tight little pair of boxers, broad and muscular back on full display—making food as though he belonged there that made something stir inside Louis’ chest.</p><p>“Oh...” A quiet and pitiful sound escaped from Louis’ mouth.</p><p>“Morning,” Harry said, turning his face to look at Louis. “I thought you’d be hungry and wanted you to eat a bit more than strawberries and tangerines.”</p><p>Louis felt his face burn at the reminder of him eating those things from Harry’s hands, the sounds he'd made, the things they'd done...</p><p>He hesitantly walked up to Harry, he saw how the back muscles of the alpha tensed as he got closer. “Thanks for making breakfast,” he murmured, breath hitting Harry’s shoulder as his hand touched the alpha’s strong arm.</p><p>Louis felt how Harry relaxed under his touch. “How are you feeling? Are you hurting?” he asked as he twisted his arm and pulled Louis closer to his naked back.</p><p>“I’m feeling really great,” Louis said as he tentatively wrapped both arms around Harry’s waist. “I’m aching a bit but it’s the good kind, you know?”</p><p>Harry hummed as his hand traveled from his hip to inside his boxers, squeezing one of his cheeks, the tips of his long fingers brushing feathery light over his crack.“You’re leaking,” Harry said, pushing two of his long fingers inside Louis.</p><p>Louis felt his face heat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t clean up before coming out here.”</p><p>“Don’t be, I like you wet and dripping, you smell like heaven.”</p><p>“<em> Shit </em>,” Louis breathed out, burying his face on Harry’s back, letting the sensation of Harry’s fingers slowly pumping in and out of him run through his body.</p><p>“I want to plug you though,” the alpha said conversationally, as if he were asking how Louis liked his eggs. “I want all my cum safe inside of you, but I also would love to see it leak from your pretty hole and coat your legs.”</p><p><em> “Harry. </em>” Louis mouthed against Harry’s back.</p><p>“But first,” Harry said, pulling his fingers out, hand covered in slick and come, “I need to feed you.” He licked a long stripe of fluid that went from his wrist to his pointer finger. “Then I’m gonna feed myself.” He turned to face Louis as he sucked clean the fingers that were just inside of him.</p><p>Louis felt dizzy and hot all over. “I want you to feed me,” he whispered without thinking much.</p><p>Harry’s pupils went impossibly wide. “Yeah? Would you want that, baby?”</p><p>“<em> Please.” </em></p><p>“You came out here,” Harry said, softly biting Louis’ jaw, “smelling like us”—he sucked a wet mark into his neck—“wide open and leaking”—he grabbed Louis by his round ass—“looking beautiful and well fucked”—he grinded his hard cock against his belly—“asking me to <em> feed you,” </em> he grunted against Louis’ ear as he picked him up and the omega wrapped his legs around his waist. “How are you even real?” the alpha mouthed against Louis’ lips as a big smile appeared on his face. “Of course I’m going to feed you, baby.” He assured Louis before leaving a small kiss on his nose.</p><p>Louis was in big, <em> big </em> trouble.</p><p>Hours later while they lay naked on Louis’ living room carpet and Harry kept leaving small kisses and caresses on Louis’ back, the alpha whispered a soft, “Would you like to help me with my next rut?” into Louis’ ear.</p><p>Butterflies swarmed the omega's tummy as he rushed to say, "I'd love to." And <em> fuck </em> , Louis needed to check himself, act cool. <em> on't be fucking obvious, </em> he thought.  "I mean, of course, <em> pal. </em>" He cringed at how fake his voice sounded. "Just... add me to your list and I'll clear my schedule.”</p><p>Louis turned to see Harry’s reaction, only to find an amused smile on his face. “Alright,” he said, before kissing his shoulder. “So, <em> pal, </em>do you want to wash my cum from your hole?”</p><p>“No,” Louis whined immediately. .</p><p>Harry snorted. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He nuzzled Louis’ neck. “Come on, baby, let’s get back to bed before your back starts hurting.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of their weekend talking, laughing, fucking, and eating. Harry refused to leave until the next day, at an ungodly hour of the morning, but not before reminding Louis that there were leftovers in the fridge that he could take to work. Louis nodded sleepily before closing his eyes again.</p><p>The omega, unsurprisingly, didn’t remember that until he was already at work.</p><p>Besides people winking at him and asking unnecessary questions about his weekend, his day went as calmly as usual. So far, he'd seen Harry twice. The first time he was talking with a man with his typical scowl on his face, and the second time he was talking with a pretty omega before going inside the HR office.</p><p>Louis’ heart didn’t break at the idea of Harry already planning to sleep with another omega, he didn’t even <em> think </em> about Harry being as sweet as he was with him with another person, not at all. Louis was smarter than that. </p><p>He knew he didn’t stand a chance. In fact, he didn’t even want a chance, <em> no sir </em> , he was fine with that. Louis was gorgeous and smart and any man would <em> love </em> to have him, he was… he was <em> so </em> screwed and a tiny, itty bit crushed. </p><p>“Oh, here you are,” a familiar voice pulled Louis out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Hi Jack,” Louis said, successfully suppressing a groan. “Where else was I supposed to be other than, you know… my cubicle.”</p><p>It wasn’t as if Louis disliked Jack, nothing like that, but he had eyes... and ears, and he knew almost everyone in Louis’ office thought he and Harry had a big possibility of ending up together, solely based on how Jack always spent his heats with Harry and how the alpha was always available for him.</p><p>“I heard the news,” Jack said as he grabbed a chair to sit close to Louis. “You know, I always thought the rumors about you were an exaggeration, but I’m glad they’re true.”</p><p>“<em> Rumors?!” </em> Louis asked, alarmed. “What rumors?”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. “The rumors of you being all business during heats.” He shrugged. “Alphas like that about you and now thanks to that Harry finally put his name on the rut list again.”</p><p>“Oh… he did?” Louis humored Jack, not fully knowing if Harry would be comfortable with Louis just spilling stuff he said to him in private.</p><p>“Yeah, he put your name as his first option but he’s<em> staying </em>on the list.”</p><p>And okay, that was new information, but it wasn’t as if Louis was surprised or that he thought he was going to be Harry’s only rut partner. “Oh.. that’s…” He cleared his throat. “That’s nice.” </p><p>“Yeah… I just… Can I give you some advice?” </p><p><em> Oh boy </em>… Louis sighed, fully knowing that no matter what his reply was, Jack would still give him his piece. “Sure.”</p><p>“You probably realized Harry is a… very <em> generous </em> lover,” Jack said, smirking, “but that he doesn’t do dirty talk, or any type of talk for that matter.” </p><p>Louis blinked, trying to suppress any memory of Harry telling him he wanted to scoop all the come from his thighs and feed it to Louis, or any other type of <em> talk </em> they'd had that weekend. </p><p>“Don’t push him to do that, I tried that once and he avoided me for two heats. I’m really glad the rumors are true and that you don’t mix the arrangements up with something else, please keep it that way. I wouldn’t recommend you to get attached, remember Carl from finances?” he whispered. “He was the reason why Harry stopped spending his ruts with people here, one single rut with Harry and he got himself all tangled up, swearing he found his true mate. He ruined the fun for the rest of us. So I’m gonna need you to not be another Carl because I plan to spend his future ruts with him, got it?”</p><p>Louis frowned, confused. “So, you’re trying to tell me to not get attached to him… like you are?”</p><p>Jack’s aloof facade crumbled for half of a second before recovering. “I’m not attached to him, not in the way you think, I know right now Harry doesn’t want anything serious and I’m okay with that.”</p><p>So he was <em> waiting </em>...</p><p>“Sure you are.”</p><p>“Look.” Jack's sudden cold tone made Louis arch a brow. “Don’t start to feel special because you’re spending a rut with him. You can ride him as much as you want but you won’t tame him.”</p><p>Louis couldn’t help but snort at the analogy. </p><p>“What the hell?” Zayn frowned, confused, holding a small food container in his hands.</p><p>“I’ll leave you.” Jack gave him a fake smile, ignoring Zayn entirely. “But don't forget what I told you, better keep up with the business-like deal if you don’t want to get hurt.”</p><p>“Bye, Jack.” Louis waved at the omega, amused and amiable.</p><p>“Again, <em> what the hell?” </em></p><p>“Zayn…” Louis pulled the beta down onto the seat Jack had brought over. “People don’t think I’m too needy!” he said excitedly.</p><p>Zayn narrowed his eyes. “For some reason, I don’t think that’s what he was telling you.” </p><p>“No, no <em> it was, </em> the rest of the talk was pretty much irrelevant.” Louis waved him off. “But Zayn, people <em> love </em> spending my heats with me, <em> love </em>it!” He wiggled his brows playfully, trying to avoid the conversation that was inevitably coming for as long as possible.</p><p>“Ah,” Zayn hummed, opening his food container and revealing a delicious looking chocolate cake, Louis’ mouth instantly watered. “So, are we going to ignore that Jack just told you something about you getting hurt?” He casually waved the container in front of Louis, only taking it away when the omega tried to reach for it. Zayn tutted. “First you need to tell me, was that about Styles?”</p><p>“Ugh, <em> fine </em>! Yes, it was about him,” Louis huffed as he grabbed a big bite of the cake. “But it’s okay.” He shrugged. “I’m fully aware of what this is and isn’t for him.” </p><p>And then, it <em> actually </em>hit him, it was almost funny how fast everything felt so heart-wrenching.</p><p>Louis gulped, realizing the real reasons why Harry didn’t give him the speech that he gave to everyone else, why he said he wasn’t scared of Louis getting attached to him. He trusted that Louis wasn’t going to fall for him, he <em> trusted </em> Louis and Louis, <em> oh god </em>… Louis went and did the exact opposite.</p><p>“Oh god…”  he whispered, horrified.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Oh no... “</p><p>“What?!” Zayn exclaimed.</p><p>“I think…” Louis said ruefully. “I’m gonna have to say no to Harry’s rut.” </p><p>Realization filled Zayn’s face before turning into a pitiful look. “Oh, babes.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Louis wasn’t avoiding Harry—no matter what Zayn had to say about it—Louis was a grown person and grown people didn’t avoid other grown people just because they caught some dumb feelings while having the best sex of their lives. Louis was <em> busy </em> , that was all. And the few other times he spotted Harry during the week <em> he </em> was <em> also… </em> busy, or typing his life away on his computer, or with Jack almost wrapped around him. </p><p>But he <em> was </em> going to talk to Harry, he had to, because after all, Louis didn’t want him to find out from other people that he wasn’t going to help him with his rut. He just needed some time to come up with a good reason without revealing his true feelings for the alpha. </p><p>He smelled Harry’s musky, fresh, pine scent before he saw him, he closed his eyes and breathed in. He needed to collect himself before he ended up looking like a fool in front of the alpha. </p><p>“So here’s where you've been hiding all this time?” Harry asked with a low amused tone as he came behind him and slid his strong arms around Louis’ waist. </p><p>Louis gulped. “I wouldn’t call it hiding, I’m just making myself a coffee.”</p><p>“Did you know you have a routine?” Louis felt Harry's seductive pull as the alpha smoothed a single finger over his shirt, sending shivers all over his body when it caressed the area just above his waistband.</p><p>“Do I?” Louis felt himself melt against Harry’s body with a sigh. </p><p>“Mhm, you usually take your lunch break around four, but here you are two hours before that making yourself a coffee.”</p><p>“Have you seen <em> You </em>? It’s a tv show, I think you should watch it, or maybe not, I don’t want to give you ideas.”</p><p>Harry laughed in his ear, a hot puff of air that sent warmth through all his body. “I personally prefer Twilight, I love comedies.”</p><p>“That’s not helping your case, big guy.” He relaxed more into Harry’s embrace</p><p>“You don’t smell like me anymore.” Harry nuzzled his nose close to Louis’ ear.</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>,” Louis breathed out, head tilting unconsciously to give the alpha better access to his neck and mating gland. “Harry… I—I need to talk to you...”</p><p>“Do you?” Harry softly squeezed Louis’ tummy, gently scraping his teeth against his skin in a playful bite. “Because you've been avoiding me all this week.”</p><p>“I—<em> alpha, </em> please, I—” Louis' head dropped back against Harry’s chest.</p><p>Harry moved the hand that was on Louis’ stomach down to his trousers. Louis’ breathing sped up as he interlaced their fingers and clenched Harry’s hand. The alpha felt so good pressed flush against his back, his scent sending waves of pleasure through his body. He was about to turn his head towards Harry so his alpha could finally kiss him when he heard a startled gasp coming from the door.</p><p>“Harry…” Louis mewled softly and needily but tried to put some distance between them. </p><p>Harry's low growl made Louis eye’s flutter closed as the light flicks of Harry’s tongue sent shock waves of desire to his lower belly.  </p><p>“What baby?” Harry mouthed against the vein of his throat. “Tell me…”</p><p>Louis bit his bottom lip before whispering, “A-Alpha, there’s someone here.”</p><p>Harry grunted warningly, not at Louis but at the poor beta who had just entered the room.</p><p>Louis cleared his throat and finally looked directly at the man in the doorway. “He's going into his rut a bit early,” he said sheepishly. “Sorry for the—"</p><p>"No, no, it's all okay!” The flushed beta scratched the back of his neck. “But I think it's better if you take him away because other omegas can react to all that," he said, pointing at the alpha before closing the door and leaving Louis alone with Harry again.</p><p>"It's not my rut yet, I'm not—it's not my rut," Harry mumbled stubbornly. </p><p>God, why did Louis find this man so adorable?</p><p>"I know, big guy, but it was telling him that or being fired for public indecency or something."</p><p>"I'm just licking you.” Harry sniffed. “That's not indecent."</p><p>Louis snorted, turning around to face Harry. "Please, can I record you saying that so you can hear how silly you sound?"</p><p>"I'm not being silly.” Harry bopped Louis’ nose with his. “It's a normal thing to do."</p><p>"Harry you were groping me in the middle of the office cafeteria."</p><p>"Okay, alright, <em> maybe </em> you have a point.” He dropped his head onto Louis’ shoulder. “What did you want to tell me?”</p><p>“Well… I…” It was the perfect time to tell him he was bailing for his rut. That he was catching feelings and it wasn’t fair for him or for Harry to keep going. “Bought stuff for your rut?”</p><p>Amazing. Well fucking done.</p><p>Harry's head snapped up. “Did you?” he asked with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis sighed, because if he'd already put a foot in his mouth, might as well put the entire leg. “Yeah, I did.”</p><p>“What type of stuff?” Harry pushed, hands traveling up and down Louis’ waist and back.</p><p>Louis closed his eyes, face burning. “Underwear type.”</p><p>Harry let out a deep growl that made Louis’ knees feel weak and his toes curl. “Are you wearing some right now?” he asked in a low tone, hand playing with the hem of his pants.</p><p>Louis arched his back, making the hand drop to his ass. “M-maybe,” he breathed out. </p><p>“Fuck,” Harry hissed as he squeezed Louis’ cheeks. “You <em> will </em> send me into an early rut.” He sucked a big mark into Louis’ neck. “Can I see them?”</p><p>“Now?” A perverse part of him wished a certain tall omega would catch them in the act.</p><p>“<em>Yes </em> ,” Harry grunted as he moved one of his hands to his front and cupped Louis’ cock. “ <em> Fuck. </em>” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Shit, no, I-I can’t let anyone see you or hear you, just thinking about it makes my head spin and I want to rip everyone’s throats out.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Louis said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.</p><p>“I still want to see them though, and I was thinking, you already said my rut was coming early to someone and, to be completely honest, just one look at you in lace or whatever you bought would quickly send me there. So what if we finish our day and I sign an early leave?”</p><p>Louis frowned. “But isn't your rut in like a week or so?”</p><p>“Baby, I’ve been feeling desperate this past week. I’ve been dying to just touch and kiss you, and you completely disappeared out of my sight.”</p><p>Louis felt his face and ears heat up. “Oh sorry, I didn’t—” </p><p>“God no, baby.” Harry kissed Louis’ wrist. “It’s all me, don’t apologize, I should be the one doing that, I’m usually way less clingy and lame.” He scrunched his nose.</p><p>“I don’t think you're clingy or lame,” Louis whispered, trying to give Harry his best reassuring smile. </p><p>Harry chuckled before pulling him into a tight hug. “Because you’re too nice to notice it. <em> God </em>, you smell so good.”</p><p>Louis snorted. “I’m using suppressants, you’re smelling yourself on me.”</p><p>“I know.” Harry let out a happy rumble. </p><p>And <em> holy shit, </em>Louis was in huge trouble. </p><p>“I don’t think I can go to your house tonight,” he blurted hurriedly. </p><p>“Oh…” Harry paused. “That's okay, I can wait a few days.”</p><p>This was another great moment for Louis to come out with an easy excuse to completely cancel their appointment, but when had he ever taken the easier route? </p><p>Louis pulled away from Harry’s embrace. “Yeah, it's just that… my cat, is not feeling so great lately, he has like a cold and—” Jesus fucking Christ he was now making up an illness for his poor, innocent cat. “I have to take care of him.”</p><p>“Oh no, poor thing. I didn’t see it when I was at your home, is it because of me?” Harry asked with genuine worry on his face. Louis was shell-shocked by this development because until they spent his heat together he had been very sure Harry only had around two expressions—bored and pissed off. He never would've thought he'd see him smiling, laughing, or looking worried about the fake illness of his cat, but here they were. </p><p>“No, not at all, and you didn’t see him because he stayed with Zayn that entire weekend.”</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense, I hope your cat gets better soon,” Harry said softly as a wave of fresh pine and rain surrounded his senses.</p><p>Was Harry trying to calm him?</p><p>“Don’t worry, it's just a common flu.” Did cats even get the flu? “Sorry I couldn’t help you more.”</p><p>“Hey, no, it’s fine.” Harry stroked Louis’ arms. “We have an entire weekend, the most important thing is that—what’s your cat’s name?”</p><p>“Bruce Willis.”</p><p>Harry blinked. “Bruce Willis?”</p><p>Louis narrowed his eyes, challenging Harry to reply. Because okay he might be lying to the alpha but if he dared to make fun of his cat’s name...</p><p>“That’s... such a cool name.” </p><p>Louis’ eyebrows knitted together. “Are you fucking with me?”</p><p>“Hopefully on the weekend.” the alpha smiled, tilting his head.</p><p>“Be serious...”</p><p>“I <em> am </em> being serious.” Harry chuckled. “I hope I can fuck you this weekend and I think the name of your cat has a lot of character, bet he’s the coolest cat in your building.”</p><p>“He is, he was a stray cat but I guess he liked my home and decided to stay forever.” Louis smiled, remembering the first time Bruce had broken into his house and claimed one of the omega’s couches as his.</p><p>I don't blame Bruce Willis. He's got good taste.”</p><p>Louis' frown deepened. “You <em> are </em>fucking with me!” </p><p>“I’m not, I promise—” A loud beeping sound cut the alpha off. “Shit, that’s my alarm, I have to get back to work, but let me know if Bruce Willis gets better, yeah?”</p><p>“Alright, whatever.” Louis sniffed and pursed his lips.</p><p>Harry let out a playful groan. “Such a pretty pout,” he whispered, before giving Louis the smallest of pecks and walking away from him.</p><p>Louis’ mouth hung slightly open in surprise. The kiss wasn’t sexual, it was just a cute and small little peck that made something inside Louis’ tummy do a summersault.</p><p>Did Harry actually mean to do that? Did he spend his afternoons leaving tiny kisses all over the office and Louis wasn’t aware of it? Either way—and despite his better judgment—a tiny bubble of hope couldn’t help but creep along his spine.</p><p>He was so fucking screwed.</p><p>   </p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Louis wasn’t moping, no matter how miserable he probably looked to anyone else, shoving french fries onto his ice cream and watching the last season of Sugar Rush for the third time. He wasn’t moping. Comfort food and shows could be used for any type of occasion, it didn’t mean he'd spent his whole afternoon regretting rejecting Harry. However, a tiny part of him couldn’t help but picture Jack taking his place in Harry’s bed.</p><p>“It’s for the best, Brucy,” Louis told his cat as he shoved three french fries into his mouth. “He’d never give me what I need from him. And when he finally decides it’s time to settle down with Jack, I will not even care.”</p><p>The cat ignored him, as always. Bruce Willis was known for his ability to stare into nothing for the longest of hours until it was time for his food, so Louis didn’t get too offended by it.</p><p>A knock on his door pulled him out from his thoughts. He checked his phone to see if Zayn or any other of his friends had texted him to tell him they were going to visit, but besides the usual texts, there was nothing that indicated that.</p><p>He contemplated the idea of just ignoring whoever was outside his door, but what if Mary-Ann—the cute old lady from two doors down—was feeling ill? Or if Lucy from the third floor was bringing him cookies? He loved Lucy’s cookies so much. </p><p>Reluctantly, he cleaned his fingers and went to open the door. Whoever it was, they had to deal with Louis’ truest form. </p><p>“Hey, uhm… I brought some stuff for Bruce Willis?” A pristine looking Harry stood in front of him holding a small basket filled with toys and treats for his cat.</p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck… </em>
</p><p>“It’s not really much, I just bought him some treats and a nice sweater.” Harry pulled four different <em> very </em> red and small sweaters from the basket. “I didn’t know his size so I took all the ones available.” Harry’s face was as red as the sweaters and Louis felt his heart grow two sizes.</p><p>Harry handed Louis the basket. “So uhm, I guess I’ll be going?” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to intrude, just wanted to give Bruce Willis a ‘get well soon’ pa—”</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, Louis’ mouth was shutting his. Harry’s hand flew to the back of his head, pulling him closer, mouth open and ready for him to explore. Louis was sure he was shaking with want as he pulled the alpha into his living room.</p><p>“I didn’t come for this, I promise, I...” Harry trailed off as he dipped his hand inside Louis' joggers, touching the lace covering his ass. “<em> Fuck, </em> baby, is that…?”</p><p>Louis let out a small whimper, face hiding against Harry’s chest and mortification filling his body. He <em> was </em> wearing lacy panties but they weren’t as sexy as Harry was probably picturing. They were his comfort undies—again not that Louis was moping—they were soft to the touch and never failed to make Louis feel pretty.</p><p>“Can I see?” Harry mouthed against his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses under his ear. </p><p>“Please,” Louis’ voice fell to nearly a whisper, pushing his ass against Harry’s hands.</p><p>“Go on then, beautiful, let me see you,” Harry growled into the curve of his neck, hands spreading his cheeks apart as Louis let his joggers fall down to his feet. The alpha took a few steps back to have a better look at Louis. “My fucking god, look at you… you’re a vision.”</p><p>“Alpha,” Louis whimpered, hands pulling down his shirt to cover himself.</p><p>Harry sat down on the couch, spreading his legs wide open. “Don’t cover yourself, show me your pretty body.”</p><p>With shaky hands, Louis shyly lifted his shirt by the hem. He had never done this before, undressing in front of someone who was clearly devouring him with his eyes, not even with his exes. And a small part of him couldn’t even fathom doing it with anyone else but Harry.</p><p>“Should I take off the rest?” Louis whispered, looking down at his panties and oh god—his fuzzy pink socks. He felt the blush crawl up his cheeks.</p><p>“No, I think you’re perfect like this. Give me your hand, baby.” </p><p>Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and let himself be pulled close to the alpha. Even when he was towering over Harry, he still felt small and vulnerable. Harry began to massage his ass again, hands moving in and out of his panties.</p><p>“So fucking gorgeous, how are you even real?” Harry mouthed against his soft tummy, leaving small bites there, as if he couldn’t get enough with just a kiss.</p><p>After a few minutes of just that, he slowly unbuttoned his trousers, letting his cock and balls completely out before pulling Louis down onto his lap. The omega felt Harry’s hard cock reaching up past his belly button.</p><p>“You’re so, <em> so </em> big,” Louis breathed out, reaching to feel up Harry’s large cock with both hands.</p><p>He already knew how big Harry was, not only from the rumors, but because he'd had him inside his body a few weeks ago. However, this was the first time he was seeing it outside his heat/post-heat haze. It was a  beautiful sight. Louis needed to feel that beautiful cock all over his body, filling him up, feeding him with his come.</p><p>Harry pushed his panties to the side with one hand, his other going between Louis’ cheeks, fingers brushing his rim. “Don’t worry, baby, your pretty hole can take it,” Harry coed, fingers pushing past his ring. “God I love how messy you get, how much you leak... Listen,” the alpha moved his fingers inside Louis’ ass, creating filthy sounds with his slick. The omega let out a helpless moan. “You make such pretty sounds, do you like to hear yourself? Because I love to listen to you.”</p><p>Louis nodded, pressing his nose against Harry’s neck, he smelled so fucking good, unlike anything the omega had smelled before. It was something else beyond the alpha’s characteristic smell, it made Louis feel safe and at home.</p><p>“Alpha, please,” he whined against Harry’s ear.</p><p>“What, lovely? Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” The words were spoken with such sincerity, Louis felt tears fill up his eyes.</p><p>“I want you to be mine, all to myself,” Louis said because he was drunk on lust, because he was cock dumb, because Harry ordered something and Louis wanted to give his alpha exactly what he asked. It was such a needy thing to say, he was almost sure if he didn’t correct himself quickly, Harry was going to freak out. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just… I just want you to fuck me.”</p><p>God, Louis wanted to cry and wished the earth would swallow him whole.</p><p>Harry looked at him with intense eyes before grabbing his face. “I want to give you anything you want, baby. If you want me to just fuck you, I will.”</p><p>Louis pulled Harry closer, fingers scraping Harry’s scalp. Mortified by how vulnerable he felt, how exposed. The alpha tucked his face into Louis’ shoulder and bit gently there. </p><p>By the end of the night Louis was sure he would be marked inside and out by Harry, and just the idea of it sent shivers all over his body. </p><p>“Alpha, please, fuck me,” he repeated desperately, re-adjusting himself on top of Harry.</p><p>There was a gentle dominance in how Harry held Louis down even when the omega was on top of him. “Are you feeling empty without my fat cock filling your pretty hole?” His fingers flew back to Louis’ crack.</p><p>Louis' breath hitched but he still nodded and let Harry brush his hard cock up and down against the slick-wet lace. Harry’s cock slipped between his cheeks and Louis clenched hungrily as soon he felt the tip pass his rim. He was getting tired of hiding how much he wanted the alpha. He let out a loud mewl at how good the lace burned inside him.</p><p>“You like when it hurts a bit, kitten?” Harry sweetly cooed before slapping Louis’ ass playfully.</p><p>“<em> Shit </em>,” Louis half hissed, half moaned. “I didn’t know until now.”</p><p>“Fuck, baby, are you trying to make me lose my mind?” Harry pushed his panties to one side again. “We can explore that later, right now I need to fill that pretty hole of yours as much as I need to breathe.”</p><p>Harry stretched Louis’ hole with steady pressure, until his cock was fully buried deep inside him. With fingers clenched around his ass, he began to move. The omega was sure, no matter how many times they did this, he’d never get fully used to how stretched out and full his alpha made him feel.  He tangled his hands in Harry’s hair, throwing his head back in pleasure, pushing his ass back, urging him to go faster.</p><p>The alpha pulled out almost completely, until only his tip was inside Louis. The omega clenched around him like a vice, not understanding why Harry was doing that. However, all his doubts flew out the window as soon the alpha slammed his cock into him again. Tears filled Louis’ eyes, he could feel Harry in his guts, the omega loved it so fucking much he might never be the same after this.</p><p>“That’s it, kitten,” Harry growled, eyes almost completely dark as he dirtily kept grinding into Louis harder, deeper, more wildly. “I love feeling you in my arms.”</p><p>Louis arched his back, always wanting more from his alpha, as pleasure spread and spread all over his body. Harry found his prostate and everything went blank. He came hard and suddenly inside his panties with a loud sob, cock throbbing with every spurt, and his hole clenching down on Harry’s dick.</p><p>“That was gorgeous, you’re so fucking gorgeous, baby. I can’t believe I’m this fucking lucky,” Harry grunted reverently, before his knot began to swell  inside Louis as long, powerful spurts of come coated his insides The alpha pressed kisses to every bit of skin he could reach.</p><p>Harry soothingly began to caress Louis' back and the omega closed his eyes, trying to suppress any intrusive thoughts that could ruin the moment. He just didn’t want it to end, he wanted Harry to stay, at least for a night. </p><p>“Can we cuddle in my bed?” Louis asked shyly— his voice broken and fucked out— as soon as Harry’s knot deflated.</p><p>“Of course, baby, all night if you let me.” Harry kissed Louis’ neck tenderly.</p><p>“I’d like that,” he said, burying his face against Harry’s shoulder. He could worry later about how needy he must have looked, but in that moment, he was getting what he wanted.</p><p>“Alright, just let me...” Harry twisted his body under Louis until he was pants free. “There we go, now hold on tight, baby,” he said before getting up with the omega wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Inside Louis’ bedroom, he gently tucked the omega into his bed, took the rest of his clothes off, and lay down next to him. It felt like a dream, Harry’s well defined body was on full display, arms and legs open and ready for Louis, massive cock making his mouth water even when soft. He curled against him, they were both sticky and sweaty and Louis had never felt better. </p><p>They were both out minutes later. </p><p>True to his word, Harry’s rut came early. It didn’t actually start as soon as he saw Louis in his panties but hours later, when he kept his cock inside Louis’ ass even after he filled him with his come for the second time that night. When he licked and drooled where Louis’ mating bite would be in the future, when he caressed his tummy over and over again repeating how full Louis was of him.</p><p>If Louis was gone for Harry in his normal state, nothing would have prepared him for Harry in rut. He was rapidly getting obsessed with the feeling of Harry inside him. It didn't matter if he was knotting his ass or his mouth, Louis was always ready for another load, and his alpha was happy to give as much as he asked for. The only times Harry stopped fucking Louis during that entire day were when he was feeding the omega. And even doing that, the alpha preferred to be buried inside Louis or lapping all over his marks.</p><p>Louis was drenched in Harry’s come, inside and out, and his alpha looked at him as if he were the most beautiful work of art in the entire world. His body turned to molasses, going completely limp as the alpha kept pounding into him with his ass high up in the air. He felt floaty and soft all over, with absolutely no worries in the world, he was being taken care of. With a soft whimper, Louis came undone for the last time that night, it took two more rounds before Harry finally went soft. Louis' hole felt sloppy and lose but he couldn’t give a single fuck about it.</p><p>The warmth of Harry’s soft cock inside him, and the way he clung to him even in his sleep, made Louis feel treasured, loved. And with that last thought he finally drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>Louis woke up sticky, sore, and with Harry still clinging onto him. He tried to relax into the warm embrace but all the bad thoughts he'd successfully suppressed the days prior were attacking his mind.</p><p>Harry was the perfect alpha and Louis—like so many others—was now completely gone for him, fully aware that, for the alpha, what they had was a practical arrangement and that he most probably would begin to ignore Louis as he used to as soon as they went back to the office. Or even worse, as soon as he woke up. </p><p>What had happened was completely on Louis because he knew better. He should've stayed away from the man. Let all his feelings fade away. He'd let himself down and now he had to face the consequences. </p><p>Louis’ eyes began to fill with tears at the idea of Harry treating him like he used to, of having all his silly dreams smashed to pieces.</p><p>He needed to get out of there as soon as possible, he needed some fresh air and a good shower, he needed all of that right this instant. He slowly detached himself from the alpha, not wanting to wake him up, swiftly got up and grabbed the first things he could find in his closet. In less than fifteen minutes he was out of his apartment, only leaving behind a post-it note letting Harry know that something had come up but that he could eat whatever he wanted before leaving.</p><p>It wasn’t Louis' best moment but it was the best he could do in his current state. It was time for him to start to take care of his heart.</p><p>Zayn welcomed him into his house without asking questions or making any comments about his smell. He just offered him a nice breakfast, a lot of cuddles, and his shower. </p><p>Louis took it all.</p><p>The omega reluctantly got into the shower, not wanting to wash Harry away. He touched his slightly bloated belly, filled and covered with come, and a broken whimper escaped from him as soon as he touched his loose and sloppy hole. He kept three fingers inside him, desperate to fill the hole Harry left inside him. He bit his bottom lip and let the water wash his tears away. </p><p>He allowed himself a bit of time to feel as sad as he needed, to convince himself that what happened in his apartment was nothing more than an omega helping an alpha. It wasn’t what Louis actually needed. Let the idea that he had to stay away from Harry sink in.</p><p>With trembling hands and an aching heart, he cleaned his body until there was no visible trace of the alpha other than the bite marks that covered his skin. Louis did what he could, he did his best. He should have felt proud of himself, he took the first step.</p><p>Then why was he feeling like part of his heart was being ripped in half? </p><p>Later, when he finally told his best friend what had happened, instead of judging him, Zayn cuddled him harder and even watched nature documentaries with him. By the afternoon he felt stable enough to go back to his apartment. Zayn protested a bit but ultimately let Louis go.</p><p>He went back to his house to find no trace of Harry in it, everything was spotlessly clean, from the couch to his bedroom, he'd washed and cleaned everything. The only signs that he'd ever been there were the basket with Bruce’s gifts and the red sweater Bruce was proudly wearing. </p><p>“You like him too, huh?” Louis scratched the cat’s ear. “Hope you were smarter than me and didn’t get too attached,” he whispered, his voice broken and chin wobbly.</p><p>That night Bruce slept, purring, on top of Louis' chest, just like he did every time the omega felt sad or too stressed. </p><p>Harry didn’t try to contact him for the rest of the weekend, not that that surprised Louis, but it still stung like hell. However, what he actually did was call their office to explain why they didn’t show up on Friday, taking full responsibility. </p><p>Louis’ dumb heart still fluttered because of it.</p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>Work was, as Louis expected, filled with whispers and sleazy looks—whoever said offices were like high schools was completely fucking right. For the first few hours of his day, he contemplated the idea of going back home. Everyone wanted to know how good Harry was during his rut. Was he cruel? Was he too rough? Was he scary? And quite honestly Louis didn’t have the patience to answer dumb questions or be polite with people who were being straight up annoying.</p><p>However, he had stuff to do, deadlines to meet. Louis wasn’t going to be scared off of his work and responsibilities that easily.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Louis whispered under his breath as he dropped his head on his desk. </p><p>“So you did the exact thing I suggested not to do…”</p><p>“Oh, hi, Jack,” Louis said without lifting his head. “Loved your entrance, ten out of ten Kathryn Merteuil points for you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing,  what’s up?” Louis sat up, massaging his neck.</p><p>Jack frowned at his neck. “Did he do that to you?”</p><p>“The neck pain? No, that’d be my chair and desk, and of course, years of bad posture.”</p><p>Jack huffed, exasperated. “I mean the hickeys…”</p><p>“Oh,” Louis said, unconsciously touching where he knew his biggest one was, noticing how his turtle neck was slightly rolled down. He re-adjusted his collar and cleared his throat. “Did you need something?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question,” Jack pushed.</p><p>“You already know the answer.”</p><p>“Did you make him do that?”</p><p>“Did I—” Louis gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to not cause any further drama. “No, Jack, I’d never make Harry—or <em> anyone—do </em>stuff to me.”</p><p>“Then why the fuck did he take his name off the rut list again?”</p><p>“Why don’t you go and ask him that yourself? Aren’t you destined mates or something?” Louis' voice was cruel and mocking, it wasn’t his best moment. He felt hurt, cornered, and honest to god <em> so fucking tired.  </em></p><p>Jack smirked. “And how pissed does that make you, Tomlinson? I did warn you, for your own good, to not catch feelings for him. It’s really not my fault you went and did exactly that.”</p><p>“Well, that sounds like my problem, not yours.”</p><p>“You made it <em> my </em> problem when your neediness made him take his name off of that list, <em> again </em>.”</p><p>“Do you want me to write you a formal apology? Otherwise, I really don’t understand what you are doing here.” Louis blinked at a speechless Jack. “Look, I get it, you like your man, unfortunately, I like him too. I got my feelings all tangled up when I shouldn’t have and you told me not to do it, bad, <em> bad, </em> Louis.” He slapped his own hand. “But what are you doing in my cubicle? Fully knowing I don’t represent a real threat to your future <em> possible </em> relationship? He clearly isn’t into me, so why are you so scared? Do you think I’ll fight with you for the mere possibility of being with him in the future? His dick is big, but no dick is <em> that </em> big. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than talk about men who aren’t my boyfriends or aren't paying my rent.”</p><p>Louis turned his computer back on, ignoring the omega beside him until he walked away from his desk. Only after that, he allowed himself to release a shaky breath.</p><p>He could say he didn’t mean to be that blunt, but he did. He meant every single word. His body felt heavy and his chest tight, he just wanted to go home, curl up in his bed and cry all night long until he didn’t feel like this anymore. He also wanted Harry to hold him tight and tell him everything was going to be okay. Alas, maybe Mick Jagger wasn’t bullshiting around when he said people can’t always get what they wanted, so he got back to work and let the rest fade away to the background.</p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>There was a small commotion in the break room and Louis tried to ignore it as much as he could, focusing on making the perfect cup of coffee. But after yet another loud, <em> “Really?”, </em>he cursed his curiosity and finally asked Niall what was going on.</p><p>“Oh nothing, apparently Jack finally omega'd up and told Styles he should stop fucking around and seal the deal with him, no more waiting.”</p><p>Louis bit his bottom lip. “And what happened?”</p><p>“With what?” Niall said distractedly, taking a big burrito out of the microwave.</p><p>“With Styles, what did he say?”</p><p>“Well…” Niall said before taking a big bite of his burrito. “I wasn’t there, was I?” he mumbled after he swallowed his food. “I don’t exactly know what he said, but… he just took his name from the heat list too, so I guess Jack hit the jackpot.”</p><p>Louis felt all the air leave his lungs. “Oh…” He blinked his tears away. “That’s—amazing, I’m—” <em> Heartbroken. </em> “Happy for them.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Niall asked with furrowed brows. “You look a bit pale.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Louis unconsciously shook his head. “I’m just a bit tired, I think I’m going to leave a bit early today, I’m not even supposed to be here,” he chuckled sorrowfully. </p><p>“Oh shit, with everything that happened today I forgot to ask you, how does it feel to be the last one to have Harry before he was taken?” Niall asked innocently, not having any idea what his question was doing to Louis.</p><p>“I <em> really </em> have to go. I’m very sorry, we can catch up later.” Louis said hurriedly before turning around and almost running to grab his things from his desk.</p><p>The last person he expected <em> or </em>needed  to see in his cubicle was the one waiting for him with a pitiful smile. Was he about to let Louis down easy? Was he going to thank him for the push he gave Jack? </p><p>“Hey…”  Harry said with his annoyingly soothing voice. “I was looking for you.”</p><p>“Uhm, can we talk later?” Louis asked, trying to avoid looking at Harry’s eyes. Or face. Or Harry in general. “I don’t feel very good?”</p><p>“What happened?” The alpha’s tone was tinted in worry. “Are you okay to drive? Do you want me to take you home?”</p><p>“No,” Louis snapped quickly and coldly, body aching for the alpha in front of him. He just needed to get away as soon as possible. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“You don’t really seem fine.” The furrow between Harry’s brows deepened.</p><p>“I’m taking an Uber, it’s okay, I’m fine, I’m just tired,” Louis said, grabbing his stuff.</p><p>“Okay, I… alright,” Harry said in the end, in a small, defeated voice.</p><p>Harry let Louis go. On the bright side, he didn’t cry until he was outside the building.</p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>Louis was pretty sure he was experiencing what doctors called an omega drop. Because apparently not only his heart had caught feelings for Harry, but the chemicals in his body had too. And they didn’t really get the memo that Harry wasn’t going to mate Louis, nor was he going to keep continuous physical contact with him. He should’ve stayed home and nursed his silly little feelings like any other normal human would’ve done in his position. But no, he had to go and try to get back to his normal routine as soon as possible and in exchange, reality smacked him in the face. </p><p>Omega drops were a funny thing, they were an indicator that something was amiss in an omega’s body. Sometimes it was nutrients, vitamins, in Louis’ case, apparently, it was <em> cock. </em> Louis was suffering from <em> cock </em> withdrawal.  </p><p>See? Hilarious.</p><p>Hilarious or not, his body was still aching to be filled by Harry. A deep part of him knew it wasn’t just about sex, he knew it was his omega wanting to be <em> mated </em>and claimed by who he felt was his alpha, it was weeping over the rejection. </p><p>What was he thinking when he decided to turn an innocent and harmless crush into real feelings? And why the fuck was he hurting more than in any break up he had ever experienced?</p><p>His phone rang while he was trying to sleep, his head felt heavy and his chest tight. His mind flashing images of his alpha mating with another person who wasn’t him. It was hell on earth and Louis just wanted to forget everything for a few hours.</p><p>Without thinking much, he decided to finally answer the phone, because at that point any distraction was better than continuing to think about Harry and Jack.</p><p>“Hello?” Louis was slightly aware how his voice sounded weak and a bit distracted.</p><p>“<em> Baby </em>.” And as soon as he heard that word, Louis let out a small whimper. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“Harry?” </p><p>“Yes, shit, I’m—Zayn gave me your number. I know I probably shouldn’t have asked for it but you didn’t look well and I was really worried, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why what? Lou, you really don’t sound okay, can I come to your house? I just… fuck, I’m fucking it all up all over again. I promise I won’t touch you, I just need to see that you’re okay?”</p><p>“I don’t know? I’m—”</p><p>“My pretty baby,” Harry said in a pained, low tone. “Fuck! Sorry, I—I promise I’ll control myself, I just need to see that you’re okay. Or if you don’t want me there, maybe— maybe Zayn can come?” The last part was said through gritted teeth and a low growl, as if just the <em> idea </em>of Zayn going to Louis' house caused Harry distress. Louis felt the same distress as soon as the words were out.</p><p>“No! I… you, I want you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Louis heard the sound of keys as he curled his body in on itself. “Okay, just—wait for me okay? I’m coming.” </p><p>Louis threw his phone on the bed and, with shivers running through his body, he threw all precaution through the window. He didn’t care if Harry had another omega, he just needed him to calm himself down. He could apologize to the alpha and Jack later, he just needed Harry one more night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry was never really good with words. When he was a kid, people thought that was adorable. Sweet and shy Harry who was quiet as a mouse and preferred to communicate with grunts and growls. However, he grew up to become an alpha and then it became a problem. Suddenly his behavior was deeply frowned upon by many. </p><p>School was hell, he knew he scared people, he was big and his scent was strong and he still struggled with expressing himself, a thing that made him extremely frustrated and left him with a bad temper which made people run away from him. </p><p>It was a painful circle.</p><p>In college, things changed again, he discovered there were people who were attracted to big, moody alphas with strong presences and overwhelming scents. At first he took and took and took, from every single person who wanted to give something to him. He was selfish and greedy, not sparing a single thought for the people who genuinely wanted to be close to him. It took four years, a brave omega, and a hard slap to his face for Harry to realize how unfair he was being.</p><p>He changed his ways then and promised himself, he was never going to use or mislead another person ever again.</p><p>Harry was doing well, both professionally and personally speaking. Sure, he still didn’t date much—or almost at all—but he was happy like that. Actually, thanks to the mating system that his office provided, he didn’t even think much about dating, his body levels were okay and his alpha was satisfied. He really didn’t need anything more… until he met <em> him </em>.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson was the antithesis of Harry, he was the embodiment of fucking sunshine. With his bright smile, dazzling, clear blue eyes, and his glowing aura he turned heads everywhere he went. Harry had never fantasized about soulmates or his dream omega, and after the first time he saw Louis, he understood why. No fantasy would ever compare to how the omega looked in his eyes. To Harry, he was nothing less than exquisite. </p><p>He clearly remembered thinking,<em> This is it, you’re mine. </em></p><p>That thought scared the living hell out of him. He wasn’t the possessive type, nor the type to plan his entire future with a stranger just after seeing them for the first time. He needed to cool down, to get <em> away </em> from Louis. </p><p>And that’s exactly what he did. It was easy to avoid the omega, because technically, he always avoided his entire office. The only times he almost caved were when Louis put his name on his heat list. </p><p>The first time he came so close to saying yes, that he actually sent himself into an early rut after he finally sent the email rejecting the arrangement, his body not understanding why he was denying himself something he craved so strongly.</p><p>At that point, he was completely sure he wasn’t going to be able to just sleep with Louis without mixing in other feelings. He was in way too deep already, and the only interactions he'd had with the omega were  exchanging a few looks in the break room. </p><p>They both wanted different things from each other and that was okay, but Harry knew his limits, and was aware that the only way for him to avoid heartbreak was by continuing to keep his distance from Louis. </p><p>And he was succeeding, until, of course, he heard that the stupid moron Thomas was bailing on Louis last minute, and he would have to spend his heat alone and in distress. It was like a switch turned on inside his body, he just couldn’t let Louis spend his heat hurting. </p><p>The rest was history, and the only thing he was sure of was that there was no way back after that first weekend. Being with Louis was better than Harry could ever have expected or imagined, he was perfect in all senses. He was so smart and funny, and always made the prettiest sounds every time Harry said something to him, in and out of bed. As soon as Harry realized that, he just couldn’t stop whispering sweet—and not so sweet—things into his ear.</p><p>Harry stayed all weekend fucking and feeding his omega, and to Harry's surprise, they also spent it talking, <em> a lot </em> . It was just <em> so </em>easy to talk with Louis, he was patient and never made fun of him or his slow way of talking. He even understood and smiled at Harry’s growls and grunts. No one had ever made Harry feel that safe and happy.</p><p>Harry was completely screwed.</p><p>He didn’t realize how much until he found himself buying stuff for Louis' sick cat and showing up at his doorstep with a basket full of gifts. However, nothing really mattered when Louis' mouth was all over him, desperate and needy. His omega needed him as much as he needed his omega.</p><p>Those two days were a blur to Harry, but he enjoyed every second of it. </p><p>He woke up alone with a small note stuck on his forehead, and made a mental note to ask for Louis’ number as soon as he saw him next Monday. He didn’t exactly know how long it would take Louis to come back so he cleaned the house, made some breakfast and officially met—an apparently fully recovered—Bruce Willis. </p><p>After a few hours of waiting, he realized that Louis wasn’t coming back anytime soon and decided to finally leave for his own apartment. </p><p>On Monday, the first thing Harry did was remove his name from the rut list, he didn’t want to pretend he was open to the possibility of other partners. However, he still left his name on the heat list, just in case Louis wanted to be more discreet about their relationship. </p><p>Soon after he did that, he was swept away to a long meeting, making it impossible for him to talk with Louis. He was feeling oddly tense that morning, as if something wasn’t quite right. Maybe it was because he spent his whole weekend debating on if it was okay to go back to Louis’ house, opting for letting his omega have some space, not wanting to seem too needy. </p><p>He made a mental note to ask Louis later if he would mind Harry spending a lot of time at his house. But he couldn’t ask him anything right now, because as soon as he stepped out of the meeting room Jack was waiting for him, looking nervous and out of place.</p><p>“Can we talk?” </p><p>“Right now?” Harry asked, looking in the direction of Louis’ cubicle. “Look, what if we talk a bit later. I—”</p><p>“No,” Jack cut him off. “I need to talk to you <em> right now </em>, no more waiting, Harry.”</p><p>Harry frowned, confused.“Okay?” he said slowly. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Can we go somewhere a bit more… <em> private?” </em></p><p>“Can’t you tell me here?” Harry was trying not to be too rude to the omega but he still felt jittery and just wanted to talk with Louis, to check how he was.</p><p>“Please, this is really difficult for me.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry tried to put as much emotion into his voice as he could, but failed horribly.</p><p><em> Maybe tomorrow I could start practicing being more friendly with my co-workers. </em>He thought, because today he was way too focused on other things to practice a friendly smile or a polite worried face with Jack.</p><p>“I’m just… Can we please go? People are staring.”</p><p>Harry sighed but nodded, knowing full well that Jack would only keep insisting if he didn’t say yes. He opened the meeting room and walked inside of it. “Here.”</p><p>“When are you going to stop fucking around and finally settle down?” Jack blurted before Harry could even close the door.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me, I’m done waiting. I had no problem with giving you time, but this is getting to be too much. And you spent your rut with <em> Louis </em> instead of me and now you removed your name again—”</p><p>Harry blinked. “Uh… what are you talking about?”</p><p>“That I want you to stop fucking around and settle down with me, that I’m done waiting for you to realize that there is a reason why you always choose to help me with my heats instead of other omegas. That you’re an oblivious idiot, refusing to see what the rest of the office has already noticed.”</p><p>To be completely fair to Jack, Harry <em> was </em> an oblivious idiot. He usually picked the omega because the weekends they spent together functioned well enough with no major effort. They fucked and then ate separately, they never talked; it felt easy and almost robotic, no feelings involved whatsoever. He never stopped to think how that would have looked to the rest of the office or even to Jack. </p><p>Was Louis thinking the same? <em> Jesus fucking Christ, </em>what had Harry done?</p><p>Harry took a bit of time to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“Say something!” Jack yelled exasperatedly, making Harry frown. </p><p>The alpha hated when people did that to him. Hated how it made him feel. “I thought I was clear on our first night together. I told you—just like I told everyone else—that I was happy to help, but that I had no intention to start a relationship with you,” he explained to Jack in a calm and even voice.</p><p>Jack’s jaw dropped. “But—but you didn’t repeat it after that!”</p><p>“Why would I have to repeat something that was clear since the beginning? I never changed my way of treating your heats.”</p><p>“<em>Treating </em> my…” Jack huffed a sardonic laugh. “You’re a fucking asshole…” </p><p>Harry gaped, blinking rapidly. Should he apologize for not catching feelings for Jack?</p><p>“Honestly? Fuck you, if you didn’t feel a thing for me, you should’ve told me.”</p><p>Harry wanted to protest, wanted to repeat to him again that he <em> did </em> tell him he wasn’t interested in a relationship. That he never gave any indication that his feelings for him were changing. But he understood that he was hurt and that not much of what Harry had to say to him was going to be listened to. So he just nodded and waited for Jack to calm down. </p><p>The omega left the room without saying another word to Harry. The alpha felt like crap, but he had  one thing clear, he needed to talk with Louis. If everyone at the office actually thought Harry was even <em> contemplating </em> being with Jack, he needed to set things straight. He didn’t want his omega thinking he was playing with him. </p><p>But first, he had to remove his name from that goddamned heat list too. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Something wasn’t right with Louis, Harry could smell the distress coming from him as soon as he got close to the break room. A blonde guy was touching and talking to the omega, pulling him close to him.</p><p>Was he the reason why Louis smelled so upset? </p><p>Jealousy curled irrationally in his chest, hot and sudden, it startled Harry a bit. To avoid any embarrassment or trouble he decided it was better if he waited for Louis in his cubicle. </p><p>When Louis got to his cubicle he spotted Harry easily and quickly, Harry tried to smile at him but something about the omega seemed off. </p><p>“Hey… I was looking for you?”</p><p>No matter what was going on, everything was about to be so much better. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nothing was better, everything went to shit and apparently Harry misread every single thing.</p><p>At first, Harry thought Louis just wanted to be discreet about them in front of their co-workers, but after talking with Zayn, he realized how fucking wrong he was. </p><p>Harry wasn’t trying to ambush him. It was a mere coincidence that he felt like taking a bit of time contemplating some cars in their office parking lot.  </p><p>“What do you want?” Zayn’s eyes glinted with a hint of disgust as a growl came from his throat.</p><p>This man, with Louis' scent all over him, was seemingly trying to start—what felt like—a confrontation, and for a split second, Harry's alpha wanted to attack him. Harry shook his head, knowing very well that if he dared to even look funny at the beta in front of him there would be a high chance of Louis never speaking to him ever again. “Uh…” </p><p>“What?” the beta asked exasperatedly before rolling his eyes. “Jesus, whatever, I don't have time for this,”</p><p>“No, wait,” Harry said hurriedly.  “<em> Fuck… </em> Uhm, Louis—can you give me his number?”</p><p>Zayn narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils. “For what reason?”</p><p>“I need to talk to him?”</p><p>“Are you asking me or telling me?”</p><p>“You don’t have to be a fucking ass,” Harry finally growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>Zayn arched a brow and crossed his arms. “I think I can be whatever I want. What makes you think Louis wants to talk to you after he literally ran away from you this weekend?”</p><p>“He what?”</p><p>“You know, I thought what everyone always said about you was an over-exaggeration, but you <em> are </em> thick… He doesn't want to see or talk to you. Just leave him alone, you two want different things, it’s unfair for him to have to settle for exactly what you want just because you’re an alpha.”</p><p>“No, I…” Harry gulped. “You’re right,” Harry’s voice sounded hollow and defeated even to his own ears, he cringed internally. “I just need to talk to him, he seemed really upset. I promise if he hangs up, I won’t call him again.”</p><p>Zayn narrowed his eyes. “Fuck… <em> fine </em> ,” he said after a few seconds of silence. “But if you keep trying he <em> will </em> tell me and I’ll tell Evans about it, even if Louis doesn’t want to,”</p><p>Harry gulped. “Okay, I promise.” </p><p>“I mean you do kinda look like shit,” Zayn muttered as he showed Harry his phone with Louis’ number. “But again, I swear to god, Styles, I’ll end you if you bother him. If he says to back off, you have to do what he says.”</p><p>“Of course, I just want to know if I can help him to feel a bit better.”</p><p>“Doubt you can give him what he needs but that’s not my business.” </p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Louis wasn’t his omega, he didn’t even <em> want </em> to be his omega. Harry had lost the plot so completely that he didn’t even realize he'd made him run away from his own fucking house. He was a terrible alpha, Zayn and Jack were right, he was <em> oblivious </em> and <em> thick </em> and Louis deserved so much better than him. Still, it didn't matter that Louis didn’t see him as something more, he still wanted to help. </p><p>Louis sounded so distraught on the phone, Harry’s heart wrenched just hearing his voice. He wanted Harry to be with him and the alpha didn’t think twice before he was running to him.</p><p>His hands were trembling when he knocked on Louis’ door. What if Louis changed his mind? What if he didn’t want him there anymore? </p><p>Thankfully, Harry didn’t have to think much more about that because in the next second Louis not only opened his door but launched himself onto Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the omega whispered close to Harry’s ear. “I know I shouldn’t have asked you to come, you were probably busy with—”</p><p>“Hey, no, no, none of that, I wanted to come,” Harry whispered back, hand caressing his back. “What’s going on, b—Lou? Do you want me to help you drop?”</p><p>“No, I—is it okay if we cuddle?”</p><p>“Of course it's okay. Have you eaten? Do you want me to make you a yummy soup? What about a bit of that coconut ice cream? I can order some of it if you don’t have—”</p><p>“I just want you, please?” Louis said, squeezing Harry harder.</p><p>“Okay, but I’m gonna have to feed you later, okay? I know I’m being a bit caveman-ish, just… take a bit of pity on me, alright?”</p><p>“Alright,” Louis mumbled before he grabbed Harry’s hands with his, dragging him to his room. </p><p>The lights were dimmed and the room smelled like melted ice cream and a bit of melancholy. Harry spotted Louis’ nest, perfectly made in the middle of his bed. His heart thumped faster and faster inside his chest as they got close to it. Omegas only showed their nests to their mates, and Louis was practically dragging Harry to his.</p><p>“Is this your nest?” Harry dumbly asked, in awe.</p><p>“I know it's not very big or pretty but—”</p><p>“I think it’s perfect.” <em> Just like you. </em>“Do you want to get in? I can bring a chair over and hold your hand while you sleep.”</p><p>Louis' cheeks flushed with color. “I want you inside.” he gasped and the red of his cheeks deepened. “I mean, inside the nest, with me, I—I want to hug you, I want you to hold me.”</p><p>Harry’s heart ached for different reasons; because of Louis’ earnesty, for his courage to say that to Harry when it was clear it was costing him a great deal, and because of how much Harry wanted to be there for Louis. He tried to stay calm, tried not to scare Louis, slowly sitting down inside the nest and gently pulling Louis in, cuddling him as soon as he lay his head on top of Harry’s chest.</p><p>He didn’t know what the next morning would bring them, but he was sure he was going to cherish every single second he had with Louis.</p><p> </p><p>☏</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Harry woke up to a still sleeping little ball of sunshine slowly humping himself down onto his leg. The alpha smiled and kissed the top of Louis’ head, making the boy stir awake. </p><p>“Good morning, baby, how are you feeling?” The pet name accidentally slipped from Harry’s lips, but he couldn’t care less when Louis, instead of tensing up as he regained consciousness, relaxed on top of him. </p><p>“You stayed,” Louis mumbled close to his neck, still shyly grinding on Harry’s leg.</p><p>“Of course I stayed, I’m staying until you ask me to leave.” Harry caressed Louis’ thigh slowly, fingers sliding up until he felt the omega’s slick against his digits, right under the swell of his ass, his scent thick in the air. “Oh baby, you—” he cut himself off when he noticed something poking out from one of the sides of Louis’ nest. “Are… are those my socks?”</p><p>“Oh god,” Louis whispered distraughtly, trying to detach himself from Harry’s hold. But as soon as he felt the alpha's soft pull, he let himself be dragged close to his chest again. “I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing.”</p><p>“Hey, no, no, I’m just a bit confused,” Harry whispered, both hands cupping Louis' face.</p><p>“It was the only thing I had from you,” Louis mumbled, gaze cast down. “I understand you’re just doing me a favor and that you’re with someone else, but please—” Louis groaned and closed his eyes. “It’s okay if you want to leave...”</p><p>“Kitten.” Harry pressed his thumb against Louis’ lips. The omega automatically opened both his eyes and mouth for him. “Why on earth would I leave you here in distress when there's no other place I’d rather be than inside your pretty nest with you?”</p><p>“Because you have an omega now and I’m here stealing your socks, being selfish and unfair, while you’re being so nice to me.”</p><p>“An omega?” Harry frowned, not letting the swirl of Louis’ tongue against his digit distract him too much.  “Baby, the only omega I have now is you... only if you let me be your alpha, of course,” he quickly added, ears feeling hot.</p><p>Louis' breath hitched as he let Harry’s thumb go. “What?...” The word almost sounded like a plea.  “But—what about Jack? You took your name off of the heat list because of him.”</p><p>“It was <em> thanks </em> to him but not <em> because </em>of him…” Harry tucked a strand of hair behind Louis’ ear.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“That for me there’s been nobody but you since the day I first saw you. As soon as I laid eyes on you I was a bit gone for you. ”</p><p>Louis frowned. “No you weren’t, you hated me, you only helped me with my heat because you had no other option.”</p><p>“I never hated you, I was just scared that if we spent your heats together, you’d find out how into you I was. The first night we spent together, I had to lock myself in your bathroom before your heat fully started because I was sure that if I cuddled you, I was going to embarrass myself.”</p><p>Louis sat down. “Why would I reject you, you’re… well, <em> you!” </em></p><p>“Exactly, I don’t know how to express myself and people think I’m slow…” Harry snorted. “Not the best catch.” He shrugged, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.</p><p>It was now Louis' turn to cup Harry’s face. “Who the fuck said that? Harry, you’re probably one of the smartest, most valuable people in our office, you’re caring and so incredibly thoughtful. You aren’t just a catch, you’re <em> the </em> catch. Besides”—he sniffed—“you express yourself perfectly fine with me.”</p><p>“It’s different, you make me feel like I can talk, you actually listen to me and never rush me.”</p><p>“Because there’s no reason to rush you. You think before you speak, you’re careful with your words, that’s not a negative thing. To be honest, I think more people should do that.”</p><p>“Well, I think more people should be like you.”</p><p>Louis snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. “I ran away from my own home because I didn’t want to be rejected by you in the morning, I think people should stay the way they are…”</p><p>“You were scared and confused,” Harry whispered as he tucked a strand of soft hair behind Louis’ ear. “You shouldn’t feel ashamed about your reaction, you did what you had to. I’m just glad we're talking now.”</p><p>Louis bit his thumb nervously. “So what everyone was saying about you and Jack being fated mates...”</p><p>“Ah… that.” Harry scratched his jaw. “Yeah, it was just a big, <em> big </em> misunderstanding. I think Jack expected me to give him a disclaimer that I wasn’t attracted to him <em> every </em> time I helped with his heat. It was my mistake.”</p><p>“Oh…” Louis whispered, voice syrupy sweet. “But you did tell him you weren’t interested at the beginning, right?”</p><p>“I did, but I also kept picking him over other omegas because his heats were the most impersonal and easiest to deal with, and I can understand why that could mislead him.”</p><p>“But if you didn’t give him any explicit signal or consent that you wanted to move things forward, he shouldn't have just assumed that you wanted more, or spread rumors around the office about that.” Louis said, frowning, looking exactly like a disgruntled kitten. </p><p>Harry couldn’t resist anymore and pulled the omega on top of him. “The only thing I was actually worried about was you believing all those rumors...” he said as he slowly stroked Louis’ back up and down.</p><p>“I can’t deny that I thought you were going to end up together and that I just didn’t stand a chance with you… but you can't really blame me, you did avoid me a lot,”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot,” Harry said, pecking him on the side of his mouth. “It's just, I also thought I didn’t stand a chance with you, and to avoid the heartbreak I just stayed away from you,”</p><p>“That’s a bit silly.” Louis nuzzled his face against the crook of Harry’s neck and gently bit the tender skin, hips slowly grinding against his still hard cock.</p><p>“I am a bit silly,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ shoulder, both hands caressing the omega’s plump ass reverently. </p><p>Louis whimpered, tongue tasting Harry’s skin. “I guess we all do silly stuff when we face new feelings.”</p><p>“I guess we do. I...” After a few minutes of just tasting and touching each other, Harry softly added, “I feel a lot of stuff for you, it’s not only a simple attraction. I thought you should know.”</p><p>Louis stopped his ministrations and directly looked at Harry, his grin was the size of the sun. “Good, because I feel the same.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked in awe, taking his time to admire the beauty of the boy on top of him, the boy who smelled like sunshine and never failed to make him smile, the sugary ball of sweetness that melted his heart even before he said hi. </p><p>“Mhm, I want to keep you all to myself.” Louis kissed him sweetly, with soft, velvety licks that were driving Harry wild.</p><p>“We do feel the same then.” Harry groaned, moving down, teeth dipping into Louis’ clavicles, sucking red, angry bruises there.</p><p>“Fuck me, please?” Louis breathed out, already trying to clumsily pull Harry’s pants down.</p><p>“Baby, you don't even have to ask.” </p><p>Harry’s chest was rumbling with love and pride, his omega needed him and he was going to give him exactly what he asked for. Like it should have been ever since the first time he'd put his name on his heat list.</p><p>“Such a pretty, pink, little cock,” Harry said after he stripped Louis and laid him back in the middle of his nest. “You know what else is pretty, pink, and little?” he murmured, body hovering over Louis’ petite body and cock already brushing against his rim.</p><p>“Alpha, please, I need you, please,” Louis pleaded, desperate whimpers coming from his pretty mouth. </p><p>“You want this, baby?” Harry pushed the fat head of his cock inside Louis in one quick? stroke.</p><p>Louis hissed. “Yes, more, please, I want to feel you in my tummy again.”</p><p>Harry growled as he hooked Louis’ legs around his shoulders in a swift movement and pushed his length into the omega’s ass. He waited a few seconds to give Louis some time to adjust to him, licking a few tears that were running down his omega's cheeks.</p><p>“Are you ready, baby?”</p><p>“Ready, please, you feel so big, you always feel so big. I can feel you everywhere, you <em> are </em> everywhere,” Louis babbled.</p><p>“If I could live with my cock deep inside your ass, I would.” Harry growled as he began to thrust inside Louis slowly. </p><p>“Want that, so bad,” Louis whimpered before a hard thrust against his prostate made him cry out, nails scratching Harry’s back.</p><p>Harry plunged into Louis, fast, hard, and dirty as squelching sounds filled the room. He could feel his knot twitching inside his omega as it grew fatter and wider, pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. He made Louis take everything he had, head of his cock hitting Louis’ prostate on the way in and the way out. </p><p>Louis let out a high pitched cry as he began to clench around Harry’s cock, and white sticky ribbons painted both their stomachs. The alpha continued with his merciless thrusts, he fucked him and fucked him until his knot completely swelled inside Louis. </p><p>“S too much, I’m—<em> god… </em>” Louis slurred as he arched his back, hands grabbing his ass, pushing Harry deeper inside him.</p><p>Harry felt his balls clench before he was grunting and spilling his thick come into Louis, wave after wave filling his omega up as his seed and Louis’ slick gushed out from the omega’s hole. </p><p>Louis happily purred, needs finally satisfied he let Harry carefully manhandle him until he was lying on top of him, bodies still connected, going pliant with every touch and every lick of his tongue. He looked like the most beautiful vision, with sweat cooling along his back and cum coating his skin, Harry couldn't get enough of him.</p><p>The alpha had never been in love, but he was pretty sure that this was how love felt, that he was now head over heels for the boy on top of him. Maybe it was too soon, but in that moment he couldn’t imagine ever not wanting to be with him. </p><p>Louis was <em> it </em>for Harry.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Harry whispered close to Louis’ ear.</p><p>“All yours.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so much for reading this and for all the love you have given to my other fics, I really appreciate it &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/outropetals"> Twitter</a> || <a href="https://outropeace.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> || <a href="https://curiouscat.me/outropeace">CC</a> || <a href="https://twitter.com/lofilotus">Fic Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>